


Behind Basement Doors

by MissThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fingerfucking, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissThief/pseuds/MissThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the month again when Stiles wants to hump every wolf in sight. Thankfully he's got such great friends to hide him away from all the wolves that want to jump him. </p><p>Unfortunately that means keeping him away from the only one he WANTS to be jumped by. </p><p>Luckily Derek seems to have different plans tonight! </p><p>Hopefully Mr. Argent doesn't care what goes on in his basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Basement Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palecrimsongoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palecrimsongoddess/gifts).



> So it's been at least four years since I've written a real story, and I'm trying to get back into the groove. Sorry if any part of the story seems sloppy or rushed. 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome roommate PaleCrimsonGoddess for rping with me and being my beta!

The world was going nuts. There was no other explanation for why, after sixteen boring, quiet, uneventful years, the supernatural world decided to spring a leak and let out all the monsters that go bump in the night. Werewolves, lizards, druids; what was next? Even normal humans weren’t actually normal! At least Allison and Lydia had awesome names for what they were! A hunter and banshee teaming up to catch supernatural criminals sounded awesome. But a spark? Why did Stiles get the title of ‘spark’? Sure he had some secret magic talent and that was great and all, but that title made him seem like an elf or a fairy. He was sure that all the baddies of the world would be so threatened when a pack of werewolves and their ‘spark’ show up. How lame. 

To make matters worse, Stiles just had to win the supernatural lottery by also being a very rare, very unhappy human omega. He’d always known that he was different, but never knew just how different that was. Since he hit puberty, he’d always had a very strong sex drive. It was something that just wouldn’t get off his mind, though he had gotten very good at controlling the urges of his body when out in public. Honestly, Stiles never really thought anything of it; he had just figured that everyone was different. Besides, Stiles figured that a strong sex drive would work in his favor when he got older and started dating. Boy, was he wrong. It wasn’t that he was socially awkward, he was just...ok yea, he was a little socially awkward. 

It wasn’t until Stiles started getting older that he had realized that maybe, just maybe, his body wasn’t all that normal. Nothing in the sex ed classes mentioned what Stiles’ body was going through. He was sure it wasn’t normal to have raging sexual fantasies that ended up in him changing his sheets twice, sometimes three times a week. He was sure that it was not normal for his body to go through an almost agonizing sexual frenzy each month. And Stiles, with his limited knowledge of biology other than what was taught in school, was DAMN sure that a normal human person, a normal boy, did not produce that much fluid when turned on, especially from his ass! 

“Come on, Scott! This is ridiculous!” Stiles said as he and the werewolf sneaked around the dark school. It was way too late at night for them to be playing crime busters. Stiles had a test that he hadn’t studied for yet, and the rumors of a female specter haunting the school were just that: rumors. Plus, he wanted to get home for more...personal reasons. 

“Stiles, you know that we have to check everything out. Ever since-”

“Yea, yea, I know. Ever since the nemeton, we have to be on the lookout for everything.”

Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles’ snarky comment and continued wandering around the school. It wasn’t surprising that Stiles was cranky; none of them had really gotten much time off in the few months since the events of the nemeton and that psychotic Jennifer Blake. Derek had been pretty determined to keep his territory and the remainder of his pack safe, and had been sending the two remaining wolves and three humans out on frequent patrols. It didn’t help that at least a dozen wolves had been seen trickling in and out of the town as if drawn by some kind of power.

Scott suddenly froze and perked his head up, like a dog who had just heard something skittering across the floor. Stiles couldn’t help but make a Lassie comment or two, which Scott cheerfully responded by punching him in the back of the head. “Shut up, dude. I could have sworn I heard something,” said Scott as he kept looking around. He thought that he could sense something in the school, but it faded before he could get a lock on it. Scott heard Stiles let out a soft whine of impatience and he rolled his eyes again. “Fine, we’ll just tell Derek that we didn’t find anything,” Scott said with a sigh. He knew exactly why Stiles was in a rush to get home.

After Scott had been turned into a werewolf and the town went bat shit crazy as a result, Stiles had done a lot of research into the supernatural world. He was sure that all his internet searches had placed him on some kind of watchlist. It was through one of those searches, on a website full of supernatural information, that Stiles figured out just what he was. He had tried to keep the secret to himself, but after one (unfortunate) night that Stiles hadn’t gotten home in time and had popped a boner in front of everyone, he had to give up his whole embarrassing secret. That was a conversation that Stiles wanted to burn from his memory. Especially the look on Derek’s face. 

The alpha had seemed agitated, and definitely tensed up at the revelation. Ever since that night, Derek had been avoiding him like the plague. Which was a little upsetting considering that Stiles had a secret (except to Scott) crush on the guy. It wasn’t his fault! Derek was hot, and really fit, and had that seductive, bad boy look about him that just really...

“Stiles! Stop fantasizing about Derek!” Scott yelled as they walked to the car. Scott could smell Stiles’ arousal from a mile away. Scott was affected by Stiles’ omega essence just like any other wolf, but the fact that Stiles was practically his brother killed any urges FAST. But he pretty much had to play bodyguard every month when Stiles when into his heat so that other wolves didn’t try to mount and breed the guy. A fact that Scott brought up each time, much to Stiles’ utter mortification. 

“Sorry, dude,” Stiles said, hopping from one foot to the other as he tried to take his mind off of his growing arousal. “You know I can’t control it.” He could feel a heat slowly building up in his body, starting from a pit deep in his stomach. He knew that if he didn’t get to to the safe house quickly, he’d be unable to stop from touching himself in front of Scott. “Can you drive?” he said with a sheepish grin.

Scott took the keys from Stiles and headed out to Allison’s. It was the only place where Stiles was really safe during his days of heat, especially when that pack of alphas had been roaming around town. Oh, that had been a fun time! Fighting off a pack of murderous AND horny alphas along with a crazy darach had been fucking fantastic. Scott was sure that Derek had contemplated murdering Stiles more than once. Scott always wondered how Derek managed to keep his cool when Stiles went into his heat. Though he had noticed that Derek tended to get very cranky and be even more reclusive during those days.

A drawn out moan snapped Scott from his thoughts, and he glanced over at his friend. Stiles was gripping his jacket tightly, wringing it through his hands as he tried to keep from touching himself. Scott could see sweat starting to bead on the other boy’s forehead, and the scent of his arousal was starting to fill the car. “Damn it, Scott. Can’t you drive faster?!” Stiles complained as he shifted uncontrollably in his seat. 

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Scott snapped. “I’m not about to risk getting pulled over, especially by your dad!” Another moan had the wolf hitting the gas pedal; Stiles was his best friend, but he wasn’t comfortable being around Stiles like this. “Keep your hands where I can see them!”

Fifteen very, very long minutes later, Scott was pulling into the side driveway at Allison’s house. By now Stiles was moaning and breathing heavily, his hands finally releasing from his jacket and traveling under his shirt to stroke his burning skin. It was getting a lot harder for him to not completely strip and go to town on himself. Stiles could feel the fire starting to rage inside him and it was driving him crazy. Images of Derek were rampaging through his head, causing his dick to throb and his body ache to be filled. He could feel his fluids starting to leak from his hole, causing his pants to get drenched. Stiles wanted Derek inside him, wanted to feel the wolf’s thick cock pounding away at his greedy ass. He may have been a virgin, but he had watched enough porn to know what to expect.

“Come on!” Scott said as he opened the passenger door, practically dragging Stiles out. Allison was waiting to lead the boys to the basement. They had turned part of the basement into a soundproof guest room, and that was where Stiles spent his heat. It had no windows, a private bath, TV, and the door was made of mountain ash. The door only opened from the outside except for in emergencies, to keep Stiles from bursting out in search of a wolf to mate with. It was the perfect place to hide a horny omega from the even hornier alphas that were running about in the world. 

“Scott…” Stiles moaned out, hanging off of the wolf and nuzzling his nose under Scott’s ear. A dark red blush came to Scott’s face as he tried to keep his horny friend from grinding up against him. Just because Scott was able to keep his cool around Stiles did not mean that Stiles could do the same. When Stiles was in heat, any wolf was fair game to him. 

“Ok, let’s get you locked up!” Allison said quickly as her and Scott practically dragged the horny omega down to the basement to lock him up. It took quite a bit of strength to pry Stiles off of the wolf, but soon he was closed inside and safe from the world. Scott and Allison sat on the stairs of the basement for a few moments while they caught their breath. “Does it seem like every time Stiles goes into heat, he gets stronger and stronger?”

“I just try to not think about the fact that my best friend tries to fuck every wolf in the area every month.”

\---------

Inside the room, the heat had finally consumed Stiles. Barely managing to make it to the bed, he finally stripped himself completely and began to stroke his dick. Loud moans and groans filled the air as Stiles’ brain shut down, letting instinct take over. His whole body was on fire, so sensitive to the smallest touches.

His ass was drenched in his own lube, making it so easy to slip a finger inside. Oh, but one finger was not enough. Soon it was joined by a second then a third, pounding and stretching his greedy hole and making the most deliciously obscene noises. Stiles pushed the fingers in to the last knuckle, curling the fingers to increase the girth inside him. 

But it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t filled enough. Stiles wanted to be filled and stretched by a thick cock. He wanted to be mounted and knotted and bred and just completely ravaged until his body was jello. He wanted Derek Hale to shove his cock inside and use him up. Just the thought of Derek’s cock was enough to send the boy’s nerves singing as his ass clenched and puckered around the fingers.

So many fantasies of Derek shoving him down and taking him hard and fast. 

So many fantasies of Derek’s tongue against his burning hot skin.

So many fantasies of Derek breeding him, filling him with his pups. 

Right now, Stiles imagined Derek’s fingers inside of him, teasing and taunting him to madness. Stiles imagined Derek’s cock stretching him to the limit, filling him so wonderfully as he thrust inside the omega, mating and claiming him. “Derek!” Stiles mewled as he continued to fuck himself, his ass accepting the fingers eagerly. “Fuck, Derek!”

Stiles pushed his fingers in further, trying to find that sweet spot that would make him scream in pleasure. It wasn’t long before he found it and he abused his poor prostate until he finally came, shooting sprays of cum over his chest. Exhausted for the moment, he let his fingers slip out of his twitching hole as he struggled to catch his breath.

It still wasn’t enough, but for now it would do.

\---------

Across town, Scott had just arrived at Derek’s loft to tell him about the patrol in the school. He knew that Derek wasn’t going to like hearing that they hadn’t found anything, but honestly Scott hadn’t thought they’d find anything anyway. Entering the loft, Scott noticed Isaac lounging on the couch. The shaggy haired boy waived, then stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes at Scott. Scott saw Isaac sniff the air, then get up off the couch and skulk towards him. “Scott...you smell...really good for some reason,” Isaac said, his eyes shifting yellow as he came up to sniff Scott.

“Uh...Isaac? Personal space?” Scott said as he tried to back away from the other wolf, but Isaac kept following him. What the hell was going on? Isaac was acting like a dog sniffing for raw meat. “Come on, dude. You are seriously freaking me out.” Scott couldn’t smell anything different about him. He smelled like sweat, dust, and Allison. 

“Do I even want to know what is going on?” Derek called as he came from the bedroom. What the hell did he just walk in on? Isaac was half shifting and practically drooling as he sniffed Scott up and down, and Scott looked freaked out like hell. But it wasn’t long before Derek realized just why one member of his pack was attempting to hump the other. A feral growl escaped Derek’s lips and he crossed the room in a few steps, pushing Isaac out of the way as he grabbed Scott by his shirt collar.

“Woah, Derek!” Scott said, understandably freaked out. For no reason at all he had a very angry alpha breathing down his neck, red eyes burning with hatred and looking like he wanted to rip his throat out. “W-what the hell, man?!”

“Why do you smell like him?” Derek growled slowly, low and dangerous. 

“W-who?!” Scott asked, doing his best to move his neck away slowly from those teeth.

“Why do you smell like Stiles?” 

Oh shit. Scott had become so desensitized to Stiles’ scent when he was in heat that he hadn’t realized he probably reeked of the omega. After all, Stiles had been hanging off of him all inside Allison’s house. “I didn’t do anything to him, I swear. I was helping him into Allison’s house when he started to hump me!”

That was not the right thing to say, as it seemed to piss Derek off even more. The idea of Stiles grinding up against another man was infuriating, and the alpha was seeing red more than usual. “Don’t touch him again.”

“He touched me!” Scott let out an unmanly yelp when very sharp teeth snapped at his throat. 

“He’s mine. If you touch my omega again, I’ll kill you.” Derek then tossed Scott to the ground and left his two betas in the loft alone while he ran across the city to Allison’s house. 

Derek knew why he was angry at the thought of Stiles with another man. There were many reasons actually. First, Stiles was part of Derek’s pack, so he was Derek’s omega. His alpha instincts would not let another wolf touch what belonged to him. Another reason, and actually the only one that really mattered, was that Derek didn’t want Stiles with another man. Derek had harbored feelings for Stiles for a long time now, ever since that first time they met in the woods the day after Scott had been bitten. He had been really good at suppressing his feelings for the human even as they slowly got stronger.

When Derek heard that Stiles was an omega, one whose only purpose was for mating and breeding with an alpha, he’d felt a prick of fear. Any alpha would be attracted to Stiles, and would try to come after him. They’d try to use his body for their own primal instincts without any regard for the boy. Stiles would be nothing more than a means to an end for them. 

Derek didn’t want to end up like that, like a savage beast unable to control himself. Not that he hadn’t thought about taking Stiles’ V card many times. But it was the reason why he kept his distance from Stiles these days. He didn’t want to hurt the boy. Right now, however, he wasn’t thinking so rationally. His wolf was furious at the thought of another man having touched what belonged to him, and Derek was going to make sure that everyone knew who Stiles belonged to. 

Derek reached Allison’s house and burst in without a second thought, much to the displeasure of Chris and Allison. He demanded to be taken to Stiles. Allison and Chris argued and threatened him to leave, but the alpha was having none of that. His blood was boiling, and his wolf demanded to mate or else. Derek wasn’t leaving here without Stiles. “Take me to my mate!” he growled out. He’d tear this whole place down to get to Stiles. 

Allison’s eyes narrowed. Derek never called Stiles his mate before. She wanted to argue with him, to tell him it was just the pheromones that were driving him crazy. But behind Derek’s blood red eyes, behind the lust and rage, lay desperation and need. This was more than just sex for him. She stood motionless for a moment before tossing Derek the keys to the basement. In a flash Derek was gone, leaving her alone to explain to her father her actions.

\---------

Downstairs, Stiles was starting to feel the burn of desire building up again, and was reaching for his dick again when the door swung open and in burst Derek. He was so shocked that he momentarily forgot what he was doing. “D-Derek? What’s going on?” No alpha was allowed in here! This wasn’t good!

Derek stood there in the doorway silently, taking in the image before him. Stiles, completely naked on the bed, erect and with his legs spread, a blush covering his skin from head to toe. He smelled of sex and desire and heat and pheromones, and it was all driving the alpha mad. In a flash, the door was locked behind them again and Derek had Stiles pinned to the bed. 

“Derek! Stop! You shouldn’t be here!” Stiles cried out frantically. Having an alpha so close to him was making his brain fog up, and his whole body was screaming at him to stop protesting and let the man of his dreams just fuck him. 

“Mine,” was all Derek said before catching the boy’s lips in a fiery, explosive kiss. Stiles stopped resisting immediately, and let his lust take over. Their lips locked as their tongues danced over one another, moaning into each other’s mouths as their bodies ignited together. Derek finally broke the kiss to move it down Stiles’ neck and throat, leaving visible marks with his teeth. Everyone would know Stiles was taken.

“Derek...fuck! I...just...more…” Stiles couldn’t string a coherent sentence together. All he could focus on was Derek’s hot tongue, and how his fingers were quickly moving themselves down his body and to his eagerly awaiting hole. 

By now, Derek’s mouth had moved over to the boy’s chest, playing with a dusky nipple with his teeth. He began speaking like a madman, jumbling sentences together and repeating himself. “My Stiles. All mine. My mate. Gonna fuck you. Breed you. Love you. Stiles. My Stiles.”

Stiles could feel his heart trying to break out of his chest as he was flooded with more emotions than just lust. A wolf did not just call anyone his mate. A wolf only mated once. If Derek was calling Stiles his mate, could that mean that Derek felt the same about Stiles? Unfortunately the omega was not capable of deep thought at the moment, so he’d come back to that topic later.

Derek’s fingers grazed over Stiles’ cock and continued moving down till they found the treasure. Stiles was so wet and soft down there, and the scent was intoxicating. With a growl, Derek flipped Stiles over so that he was on all fours so that he could drink in the view. Stiles let out a squeak of surprise that turned into a moan the second he felt Derek’s fingers trace over his hole. They pressed lightly against it but did not penetrate. 

“Fuck! Please, Derek! Don’t tease...don’t…” Stiles cried out, the need for physical stimulation clear in his voice. 

“So cute,” Derek chuckled sinfully as he continued pushing a little on the tender hole. It twitched in anticipation. “My Stiles is being so slutty.” He saw Stiles nod, looking back at him with a flushed face and tears in his eyes. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen, and his own dick throbbed at the sight. Without a second thought he pushed two fingers inside the boy.

A strangled cry left Stiles’ lips when the fingers were inside of him, and his whole body trembled uncontrollably. Derek’s fingers were bigger than Stiles’ own. They immediately got to work thrusting inside of the boy, teasing his sensitive muscles. Stiles’ hips were not able to stay still, and he pressed into Derek’s fingers fast and hard, driving himself up the wall with the sensations.  
Derek’s teeth were nipping at the boy’s tender flesh, leaving tiny bruises all over while muttering sweet nothings. “My Stiles. What do you want?” he said with a deep growl of need.

“I...I want- ah!” Stiles couldn’t complete the sentence as another moan tore past his lips.

“What do you want?” 

Derek was being so cruel! He knew Stiles was incapable of stringing phrases together! Especially when those fingers were working him over so well! His own hand reached down to stimulate his cock, but a warning growl stopped him. Derek would not let Stiles touch himself. 

Stiles couldn’t answer Derek’s question very well, even though he tried. “F-fuck - ah! Derek, p-p-please! Fuck me!” Stiles would beg and beg until he got what he wanted from the alpha. 

Derek continued grinning like the devil as he watched Stiles go crazy with lust before him. But he couldn’t keep teasing the boy forever. His wolf was howling and clawing at the edges of his mind to take Stiles right now. “You want my dick?” A nod was his response. “Say it.”

“I want it! I want your dick! Please, Derek. Please!” Stiles wouldn’t be able to take much more.

Slowly Derek removed his fingers from Stiles’ body, and the boy let out a distressed whine. But he could hear the the rustling of clothes behind him, and before he knew it Derek was pressing the tip of his dick against his hole. This was really it! Not only was he about to have his first time, but he was going to have it with Derek Hale! He must have died and gone to heaven.

“Stiles,” Derek said softly through heavy breaths. It was taking all his strength to control himself, but he had to ask one more question. “Do you really want this? If you want me to stop…”

“NO!” Stiles said frantically, looking at the alpha with eyes full of lust, love, and trust. “I’ve always wanted you. Just you! Please, Derek! I want to be your mate!”

Those words flipped a switch inside the wolf, and he suddenly snapped his hips forward and pressed deep inside the omega’s body, right up to the hilt. Stiles let out a strangled gasp as his body shook. Derek was so much bigger than he had dreamed! 

It was very hard to keep from fucking the boy into oblivion, especially when Stiles was making such slutty noises. Derek controlled himself enough to set a steady pace that wouldn’t snap the boy’s back. Stiles was so damn tight, and the constant pressure had Derek gripping the boy’s hips, leaving more little bruises. “So tight,” Derek growled as he started picking up the pace. “I’m going to knot and breed your tight ass. I’ll fill you with my pups.”

Stiles’s hand was wrapped around his own dick now, stroking in time with the alpha’s thrusts. His whole body was screaming in pleasure as Derek ravaged him. Nothing he’d fantasized about could match up to the real thing! Suddenly he realized that he was slowly being stretched even more. It was Derek’s knot! Oh god, it was stretching him so much! He could feel the coil in his stomach tighten up again, a sure sign he was about to cum. “So full! Derek, knot me!”

A few more powerful thrusts sent him over the edge, and he had his second orgasm for the night, crying out Derek’s name so loudly he almost went hoarse. He could no longer hold himself up on his hands, so he let his top half collapse as Derek used his bottom half. His mind totally blank, Stiles just rode the waves of his orgasm as he felt Derek’s knot expanding fully inside him. 

Derek could feel Stiles’ body clamp down on him even more, and he lost his last bit of resistance. He fucked the boy with in a frantic rhythm as his knot grew to its full size. The knot slipped inside and locked into place, tying them together as Derek gave his lasts few thrusts. A growl of pleasure came from the wolf as he finally spilled himself deep inside of Stiles’ body. 

Stiles’ body was trembling as he felt Derek shoot inside him, amazed that he was still going and that there was so much of it. As he came down from his high, he realized his whole body felt more exhausted than it had ever felt before. But it was a good exhaustion, like a primal need had been satiated inside him, leaving only soft fuzziness behind. 

Shifting even a little caused a pained whimper to escape, and suddenly there were tender kisses being placed all over his neck and ears. Derek gently lay them down on the mattress to be more comfortable for the time that they would be knotted. They were quiet for a while as they lay wrapped together, with Derek nuzzling and placing kisses over the boy’s neck like a very affectionate puppy. 

“Derek,” he called softly to the wolf, who just grunted in response. “Did you really mean what you said? About being your mate?”

The nuzzling stopped as Derek thought about the best way to answer the question. “Yes,” he finally said, softly stroking Stiles’ stomach as if trying to feel for his pups. “I’ve wanted you as my mate for so long. But I was afraid you would think I was just saying that to get in your pants that I kept it to myself.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve been wanting to get into your pants too,” Stiles joked, trying to lighten the mood. He knew Derek was afraid of rejection and loss, but Stiles wasn’t going anywhere. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted. I’ll always be yours.”

The steady heartbeat in Stiles’ chest quelled any fears Derek had that he was lying. For the first time in a long time, Derek felt at peace. A soft smile spread over his lips, and Derek leaned in to give Stiles a tender kiss that spoke volumes. They’d have plenty of time to talk about the details of their relationship later on. Right now, they just wanted to enjoy their after sex peace. When his knot went down finally, he slipped out of Stiles and cleaned them both up. He then covered them both with a blanket and settled down for a well deserved rest. 

An hour later they were woke up by loud banging on the door and angry yelling. “Damn you, Derek! If you knock up my best friend, I’m going to kill you!”

The alpha rolled his eyes. Stiles giggled as he nestled deeper into his Derek/blanket cocoon, muttering sleepily, “He’s going to make a great uncle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hopefully that was as enjoyable to read as it was to write! I want to try to get a full length story out soon, but until then I'll be posting one shots. Please leave comments!


End file.
